Payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, etc., can often go through a long and elaborate creation and registration process prior to their ending up in the hands of the end cardholder. A card number must be generated, the number provided to a printing company, the physical card printed, the physical card provided to the distributor, and then finally distributed to the cardholder. With such a long and intricate process, and with the only means of identification of the payment card being the payment number embossed on and/or encoded in the card, there are a large number of instances where the account number may be compromised by one or more people involved in the process.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide for an alternative method of identification of a payment card that may be suitable for identification of the payment card without being able to be used to reverse-engineer the payment card number.